Stage 0: Prologue
Missions Easy= Recommended BP/TAP: |-| Normal= Recommended BP/TAP: |-| Hard= Recommended BP/TAP: |-| Very Hard= Recommended BP/TAP: Stage 0: Prologue Description "" Dialogue Asin: Is this Grand School? Asin: (I don't know how many times I've transferred schools.) Asin: (I have no where to go if I get kicked out this time.) Asin: (I don't really care about school, but I promised I would finish high school...) ---- Olivia: Are you Asin? Olivia: I am Dean of Students, Olivia. Asin: (She introduced herself as Olivia and frowned after seeing my records.) Olivia: I will tell you in advance... I hate trouble makers. Asin: Yeah, I'm sure. Olivia: I'm warning you. If I see you peeking around groups of trouble makers, you'll be expelled. Understood? Asin: ... Asin: Do I get a choice? ---- Asin: (She nagged for awhile as if she didn't like my attitude.) Asin: (Does she think I fight because I want to?) Asin: (I just didn't avoid fights.) Asin: (At that time, someone was approaching me very quickly.) ???: Ahh! Be careful! Asin: (A girl with pink hair suddenly came out from the corner of the hallway.) Asin: (Usually, someone would bump into her and something happens, or would catch her.) Asin: (But my reflexes are too good...) Asin: (I dodged her.) Amy: Wow! People usually catch me... Asin: (She didn't fall. But she looks disappointed...) Asin: Was I supposed to catch you? Amy: No! Not really... Amy: Hm, a new face... are you new? Asin: I am. Amy: Do you like basketball? Asin: (She handed me a flyer. It was a flyer to promote the basketball club.) Amy: I would love to tell you in details, but I'm busy right now... Amy: Please stop by. Please! Asin: Hm... I don't look like I would play sports... Asin: Well, since I can't transfer schools, it won't be bad to just stay low at a basketball club. Rocco: Hey, why are you standing in the middle of the hallway? Did you pay for this place? Asin: ... Asin: (Something that looked like a raccoon... no a real raccoon hit my shoulders and passed by. Asin: (His action was not intended towards me. He just wanted to show his power.) Asin: (It's unfortunate for the raccoon to have me as the opponent...) Rocco: What? Do you have a problem? Asin: Hahaha... Asin: I fit better for school violence rather than teenage drama! ---- Olivia: Attention everyone! Olivia: This is Asin. Asin: Nice to meet you. I am Asin. Rocco: Huh? Y-you... Asin: Aha... You're the raccoon. Olivia: What's wrong? Is something wrong? Rocco: N-no. Nothing... Asin: I make friends really fast. Rocco: Who are you calling friend? Olivia: ... Olivia: Rocco, I'm warning you. If there's another problem, it won't end with just breaking up your group. Rocco: Augh... Olivia: I hope you guys get along. Olivia: Again, I hate trouble makers. Asin: Don't worry... ---- Asin: Now, let's talk... Asin: And get closer. Rocco: This arrogant boy!! Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story Category:Events